Chat Room Panic!
by dreadfulFOOL
Summary: Suguru finds himself unable to work with thoughts of Hiro and ends up in a chat room Shuichi told him to go to. With an outcome he didn't expect, Suguru doesn't know if he likes it or not. Hiro x Suguru
1. Chat Room Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Before Reading Look At These! Thanks. **

Things written like this are normal. Duh.

'_Like this are thoughts,_'

And like this: are chats.

Okay. Forward, Read!

Chat Room Panic

Suguru Fujisaki sighed as he sat in his computer/dining chair. He really needed more furniture. He pushed the button on his computer monitor, and blinked as the bright light flared on the screen. Standing he flipped on the light switch then returned to his seat. His mouse hovered over the icon for the internet, but he sighed again and clicked his music transformer.

An hour and a slight headache later, Suguru had progressed little in his work. He needed to finish making this song so he could try it out on his synth. He growled under his breath. "Fine! I'll do it!"

Earlier that day, Shuichi had told him about this chat room he went to in order to 'relax' when he got home. He had said that the people there were very helpful with problems and relationships and stuff. And lately Suguru had been thinking a lot about a certain red-headed guitarist. Maybe, someone could give him help on how to catch Hiro's eye?

Filled with a sense of dread but determination, Suguru minimized his music ((not that there was anything there!)) and opened up his internet explorer. Shuichi had written the web address down on his hand so Suguru could not throw it away. Sometimes that guy was smarter than he looked or acted. His finger settled on the 'Enter' button but didn't press down. '_This is so retarded! There is no way anyone would be able to help me. As if there is another gay guy out there who went through the same thing I'm going through right now!'_ But against his better judgment, Suguru pushed down and the page popped up almost instantly. It was almost as if it had been waiting there for him to press 'Enter' so it could taunt him.

He sighed again, leaning in on the screen, and read the directions. '_Step One: Pick A Room…Um… Which room should I pick? Shuichi never told me this part! What if the people in the one I pick aren't helpful? Alright… I just need to calm down.' _ He sighed again. He really was starting to make a habit of that. '_Okay let's just pick the first one.'_

And with that Suguru moved on to Step Two. This was of course, picking a name.

"Well, this one won't be so bad. Let's see…. "He rubbed his forehead, thinking. "I know! How about 'Keyboard-Prodigy'! No that's too corny. Um… SynthStar! No, that's no good either." Suguru resisted sighing and suddenly it came to him. "Synth-Sighs. Good enough for me!" (( I know. It's gay. -,-')) "Yes! On to Step Three!"

Step Three was of course the easiest step. '_Write a brief description about yourself and what you enjoy doing... I can do that. Should be fast.'_ And since Suguru was a keyboardist for Bad Luck, his typing skills were very advanced. He finished that part very fast. '_And now time to chat!'_

Entering his chosen chat room, Suguru inspected the names of the other people in there. He saw Shuichi's name and laughed. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out… 'Writer'sPinkLover.' Suguru couldn't help but laugh. Then another name caught his eye. 'Guitar-Hero'. It couldn't be…Hiro? _'Why would Hiro be in an online chat room? I mean… It's not as if Hiro needs advice on relationships! Does he?'_

A second later, he received a private message from Shuichi.

Writer'sPinkLover: Hey! Are you Suguru?

Suguru laughed again, wondering if Shuichi had done that to every person who had come into the chat room.

Synth-Sighs: What do you think? Who else plays a synth that you know?

He waited for the reply. Twiddling his thumbs, he went back to the main room and saw that 'Guitar-Hero' was still signed on and didn't seem to be taking to anyone. Well. That wasn't like Hiro. He would have been talking to everyone and giving out advice. Hiro was nice like that. Suguru jumped as the private message popped back up.

Writer'sPinkLover: Well, you could be Seguchi-sama… but I don't think that he would  enjoy a chat room so much, so… You are Suguru!

Synth-Sighs: Yes, I am. 

Writer'sPinkLover: Yea. I didn't know if you would actually come on. Hold on a second!

Synth-Sighs: Okay, Shuichi. 

Suguru waited for the little ball of energy to come back, but was surprised instead by a private message form 'Guitar-Hero'.

Guitar-Hero: Hey. You seem quiet. 

Well… that's a weird way to PM ((private message if you didn't get that -,-')) someone you don't even know.

Synth-Sighs: I'm just here for my friend. Said it was cool place to 'unwind.' Although, you don't seem to be talking that much either. 

Guitar-Hero: Well. I'm always giving advice. Figured I'd just check out what other people do to help friend. Pick up a few tips, you know? So, who's your friend?

Suguru thought fast, not wanting to have this guy bombard Shuichi with weird questions about 'Synth-Sighs'. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but...

Synth-Sighs: Well… um, he's not on right now. But, do you play a guitar or do you just like the game? Never played it myself, but I have a friend who plays it. The actual guitar, I mean.

This guy was kind of weird in a way but Suguru couldn't say why. He just got chills every time he looked at the chat-name. He saw Shuichi's name disappear from the chat room and sighed. When he realized what he'd done, he growled. '_Great! Now I'm sighing again! This is just great!' _

The message from 'Guitar-Hero popped up again, and Suguru was about to close down the chat, but it caught his eye.

Guitar-Hero: Yeah, I play too. Do you play the synth? I have a band mate who's amazing at playing the synth. He's real young. Kind of cute, too.

Suguru froze. He actually froze. The calm and collected 17 year old, master synth player of Bad Luck, nearly fainted form shock. Okay… Now that was just weird. What were the chances of talking to guy who plays the guitar in a band that has a young, masterful player of the synth in it? Pretty much zero. He found his fingers had moved without his mind's knowing, and his hand hovered over the 'Enter' button. He was coming to a point of strong dislike with that button.

Before his eyes could even read what he had wrote, he pressed down. Slowly, his eyes followed the words up to the main box. Scanning what he had just typed he nearly fainted.

Synth-Sighs: Really? What a coincidence. I play for a band with a guitarist in it, and I 

happen to think that he is amazingly gorgeous.

'Oh my god! You idiot!' He screamed at himself mentally. 'What if that really is Hiro? No doubt, _this is one of Shuichi's many attempts at getting me to share my feelings to Hiro. And now look what you've gone and done! Exactly what he wanted!'_ Suguru's mind slowly started to pick up the reason why the pink-haired abomination had gotten out of the chat. To escape Suguru's wrath… until tomorrow in work at least.

Again, he sighed. He was having a rough day. And it was about to get worse. The PM appeared again, bearing with it the last thing Suguru wanted to see.

Guitar-Hero: Do you really, Suguru? Why, thanks.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Next chapter won't be too long of a wait. I just have to figure out how best to torment poor Suguru tomorrow at work.

Review please. It makes me extra happy!


	2. From Stress and Lack of Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, but my birthday is in 7 days if Maki Murakami wants to give them to me…? Fine, then! Just crush my dreams. crys

**Before Reading Look At These! Thanks. **

Things written like this are normal. Duh.

'_Like this are thoughts,_'

And like this: are chats.

Okay. Forward, Read!

Chapter Two

The morning found a weary and slightly confused Suguru. Having not moved from his computer all night, his legs were decidedly numb and his back ached terribly. The monitor in front of him had gone to sleep long ago, along with the computer itself, and Suguru had to say he was quite envious.

For the entire night, the young synth player's mind had been wondering through ideas and hopes he would rather not have noticed he had. The poor teen had gotten little, if any, sleep that night and dreaded going to work more than ever before. He faintly registered the ringing alarm clock in his bedroom down the hall. Silently he debated whether or not to just call in sick.

Another ten minutes passed and Suguru still had not moved. Finally, a knock on his door brought him back to reality. An alarm he could ignore, people he could not. They had a tendency of not going away after being ignored. Stiffly, Suguru rose and headed for the door. His legs wobbled and were on the verge of cramping when he reached the door and pulled it open.

He was greeted by an overly excited pink haired singer, or Shuichi Shindo, in name.

"Hey!" the pink mass of energy said cheerfully. "Um, I came 'cause you were running late and K was getting angry. Well, actually, K, me, and Hiro came but they're downstairs." Shuichi's voice was still louder than necessary, but it was no longer a yell. Still, it hurt Suguru's still half-asleep mind.

"Why…." He started, confused as to why the energetic singer was at his door. "It's only 7:30. I'm not late." Shuichi laughed lightly and turned Suguru's tired shoulders towards the clock on the wall. "8:32….? What the hell!"

Suguru lost it, his bundled up amounts of stress turning on his already exhausted mind. Never had the young synth player been late for anything his entire life. Never had he openly admitted to being gay. Well we saw how that went. And he had never not finished writing a piece of music by the set deadline. Somehow, his entire life seemed to have been completely thrown upside-down over the course of one night.

The combined lack of sleep and mental assault by little stress monsters resulted in a passed out Suguru.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two hours had passed by the time Suguru regained consciousness. His eyes remained closed as he snuggled closer to a nearby source of heat. Said heat let out a light laugh and he felt something brush his cheek. Sighing contently, Suguru's eyes lazily opened.

He lay on his couch, curled up against someone. His eyes wandered, not really taking anything in. Then, suddenly, realization dawned on our young synth player and he sat bolt upright, bumping someone in the process. His flailing movements made him end up on the floor, a blanket tangled around him.

Suguru opened his eyes, having closed them from the fall, and saw a pair of feet in front of him. Peeking out from under the blanket, he followed the feet up to their owner, and was met with dazzlingly bright red hair and smiling eyes.

"Hey, Fujisaki. You alright?" Hiro crouched down and offered his hand. Suguru eyed it and then, sighing, took it. Hiro pulled him to his feet and set him down on the couch. A blush formed on the teen's cheeks when Hiro sat down next to him. Not long after, a hand went to said cheek and slowly slid up to his forehead.

"Hey. Are feeling all right? You look a little red." Hiro's voice was full of worry, but also a hint of amusement. '_No shit Sherlock_.' Suguru thought to himself. '_We already established the fact that I think you are amazingly gorgeous. Now you're in my house, on my couch, feeling my forehead. No, I'm just going to be perfectly okay!'_

Whatever his thoughts, he merely nodded his head. "I'm alright." He wanted to look over at Hiro but found he couldn't move. Hiro's hand was sliding back down his face to rest on his cheek. "H-Hiro? W-What are y-you doing?" He was surprised at the shakiness in his own voice.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." And with that, Hiro leaned forward and planted his lips squarely onto Suguru's.


	3. Shouldn't Have Let Him In

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, and I never got it for my birthday. Jeez. When I said crush my hopes I didn't really mean it. Hmph.

Sorry about the last chapter being so short, but I just didn't want to ruin it by adding more. Please don't kill me! XD

**Before Reading Look At These! **

**(Not that you didn't do it in the last chapters, but I thought I'd say it again for good measure.)**

Things written like this are normal. Duh.

'_Like this are thoughts,_'

And like this: are chats.

Okay. Forward, Read!

Chapter Three

Today was turning out to be an amazing day, despite Suguru Fujisaki's previous disappointments. I mean, how could it not when an amazingly sexy read-headed angel was practically making out with you. Okay so that's an exaggeration. They weren't making out. Only a little kiss, but who cares? Suguru certainly didn't.

The teen felt Hiro's lips pull away and his eyes opened for the third time that day.

"Suguru." Hiro looked uncertain and embarrassed. "I- I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I didn't mean— if you don't want— I mean— what I'm trying to—"

"Hiro." Suguru interrupted. "Why did you stop?"

He hoped that Hiro would get the hint, as it wasn't even a subtle one. He wasn't disappointed. Hiro's face seemed to light up as he realized what Suguru meant. Carefully he leaned forward and pushed his lips against the young synth player's.

As Suguru wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck, he felt himself pushed backwards, falling back onto the couch cushions. Hiro leaning over top of him, hands running down his chest but he pulled away when they reached the hem of his shirt. Suguru looked up at the guitarist, confusion written plainly across his face.

"Suguru— Are you okay with this? You can say no if you want to, because I don't want you to feel pressured or anythi—" Suguru cut him off by placing a finger to his own lips and shaking his head.

"Hiro. _Please._" He began. "You don't know how bad I've wanted to say something to you about just _how_ bad I wanted this. So stop stalling and asking me if I'm okay. Believe me, I've been waiting for this for so long."

He would have continued for longer, but a look of pure longing covered Hiro's face and he leaned up to kiss him instead. It was a chaste, sweet kiss. Not like Hiro's deep, passionate one, but it was all Suguru was capable of, this being his first real kiss. He was, however, capable of responding passionately when Hiro deepened the kiss, his mouth opening quickly when he felt Hiro's tongue run along his lip.

When they broke apart for air, Hiro's head dropped down next to Suguru's head. The young teen gasped when he felt Hiro nip his ear and whisper, "I've been waiting for this too." Hiro then continued down to his neck, placing quick kisses and sharp nips along it. Suguru could do nothing but grasp Hiro's hair and let out occasional moans of pleasure.

When Hiro's lips found their way back up to the young synth player's lips, his hands roamed instead. Finding their way back down to Suguru's shirt hem, they slowly trailed up the skin underneath. The teen responded by roaming over Hiro's back with his own hands. Hiro's hands found Suguru's nipple and pinched it lightly before slowly circling it. The guitarist couldn't help but smile inwardly when the teen beneath him gasped into the kiss. Slowly, he trailed across Suguru's chest and treated the other side to the same pleasure.

Without thought, Suguru's hands started to undo Hiro's belt. He paused, a smirk on his face, at the look of shock on Hiro's face and leaned upward for another kiss. Hiro needed no further encouragement. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Suguru's waist, whose own hands blindly undid the belt and were about to unzip Hiro's skin-tight jeans when a knock on the door resounded through the apartment's silence.

Both musicians stopped, looking towards the entranceway, straining to hear through the door. A slight hum came to their ears and they knew Shuichi and K were probably back to check on Suguru's condition_. 'What the hell!_' Suguru thought to himself when Hiro got up to answer the door. He saw the guitarist buckle his belt back up and straighten his shirt of the newly acquired wrinkles. '_You don't just leave a person sitting there after you start making out with them and go to answer the door!'_

Angrily, he jumped up and stalked over to his bedroom. As he heard the front door open, he slammed his own door shut. Suguru could hear muffled voices on the other side of the door but he didn't care. He was upset. _'How could he do that? Doesn't he even care about me? He didn't even look back at me or anything! I should have known better! I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with him to begin wit—'_ Suguru gasped in surprise at himself. '_Did I just say _love?_ Oh my god, I think I am in love with him… I don't want to be in love him! No, no, no ,no, no, NO!'_

A feeling in his chest that had been present since Hiro had gone to answer the door, suddenly surfaced, and it tore his heart into pieces. He was in love with Hiro. Nothing he could do about that. Vaguely, Suguru registered Shuichi and Hiro laughing in his living room. Moving to the edge of his bed, the young teen sat down, barely breathing, barely moving. And slowly tears streamed down his face as he thought, _'He never cared about me.'_

Suguru's barriers fell down as his mind buckled and the tears started flowing. Falling back onto his bed, he grabbed his pillow to muffle the sound of his tears. He knew that he loved Hiro. He couldn't help it, no matter how much he wished he could stop himself. Letting out a soft cry, Suguru cried himself close to sleep. Right before he fell into the safety net of darkness, two things registered in his mind:

He had let someone into his heart…

And they had broken it.

A/N: Aww. That sad. I wonder what's going to happen next?

Hey! Don't kill me! I've been winging it this entire time. Plot? What is that? I just go with what I feel.


	4. Love and Lust

Suguru lay in his room, holding his pillow to his face, trying to muffle his tearful sobbing. He tried not to make any noise, for fear of bringing his torturor's attention to himself. However, occasionally, a loose, broken cry would escape the young teen's bitterly tight lips. With the combined muffle from the pillow , lips, and door, the laughing went on, unknowing of the of the broken heart not thirty feet away.

The young synth master lay crying for so long, concentrating on his own self-loathing and pity, that he failed to hear the laughter die down and the joyous good-bye thrown at Hiro by Shuichi, and the closing of the front door. He even missed the knock on his own door and the quiet creak of it being pushed open.

Unluckily for Suguru, Hiro didn't miss the distinct shaking of the teen's shoulders. Almost instantly, the guitarist was by his bedside, reaching out a hand to him.

"Suguru," Hiro whispered, as to not frighten the boy. Still, however, Suguru visibly tensed at the sound of his name on those soft lips. "Are you alright?" The young keyboardist flinched at those words, un-wanting of Hiro's concern. He knew he couldn't stop himself as he turned visciously toward Hiro.

"Does it lok like I'm alright, Nakano?" He replied, purposefully reverting to the use of his bandmate's last name as to hide his growing sadness. "What do you want? Hmmm?

Do you even know?! Am I to just be another of your glorious one-night stands? Left alone and thrown away in the morning?!" Suguru knew his voice was unreasonably loud and harsh but he couldn't control the anger he felt. He had lost control; something which rarely happened to the cool and collected synth amster of Bad Luck. "Well, I'm not going to be! I'm not some piece of trash that you can just use whenever you want to!"

With the last sentence, the young teen was completely out of breath and panting slightly. He turned away from the look of hurt he hadn't expected to see in Hiro's eyes.

The guitarist sat motionless on th edge of Suguru's bed, hurt, confused, and slightly angered at the boy's words. He saw the synth player's eyes filled with grief and anger when he had looked away, but also a little bit of guilt. Maybe he knew he had gone too far, especially since he had never even told Hiro his fault.

"Suguru," he began. "I don't know what you mean. What did I do wrong?" Hiro struggled to keep the anger from his voice at being scorned by his, or what he had thought to be, new lover. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, and raising his own voice wasn't going to help the situation. The guitarist couldn't think of one thing he might have possibly done to anger the young teen.

"As if you don't know!" Suguru's desperate attempt at throwing off the growing need to cling to Hiro and release all of his withheld words. "Don't play dumb with me, Nakano." The second time Suguru used his name, he said it with a bit of contemt in his voice, which made Hiro snap.

"What the hell, Suguru! Why won't you just tell me what I did wrong? Why are you so mad at me?!" Hiro knew this was the most incorrect way to react to the situation, but his own confusion and anger out-weighed his sense at the moment. "How can you say things like this? I thought you knew me better than that?"

The young teen couldn't help but gasp as his body was unexpectedly turned to face Hiro. He looked down, avoiding the guitarist's gaze at all costs, but Hiro merely pushed his chin upward. Suguru looked down again, but this time with only his eyes as his chin was still in Hiro's hand.

"Suguru," Hiro's voice was thickly layered in grief and sadness, but the undertone of hurt was still there. "What did I do?" He paused. "Please look at me, _please…_. Don't you know how much I love you?"

That statement got Hiro's wanted results but the guitarist himself looked away from the intense gaze turned on him by the young synth master. Slowly, tears started falling down Hiro's face, and he turned it even farther form Suguru to hide them from the boy's line of sight. Too late, however, for Suguru had indeed seen the tears and his hand reached out to wipe them from Hiro's eyes. On the contact, the guitarist's eyes closed and he leaned into the touch, sighing.

"Hir—," the synth player began but his words were choked off and his throat dry from his previous crying and then yelling. He tried again. "Hiro. Im sorry. Im not quite sure exactly why I was so mad to begin with and I never should have snapped at you like that. I didn't mean what I said. It was so stupid and I apologize. Its just… when you left me sitting there, I doubted you and your love for me." Suguru laughed lightly as Hiro turned his gaze back to the young teen, eyes filled with hope, not sadness. "Now that I put it to words, I realize just how stupid I have been. Im so sorry."

For a brief moment, neither moved, then the guitarist leaned forward and lightly planted his lips on Suguru's. A few seconds ticked by with neither breaking nor deepening the kiss. Slowly, however, the young synth master pulled away and leaned in so his lips were next to Hiro's ear, where he whispered, "I love you too," before Hiro found his once more.

Suguru could feel Hiro's hands as they maneuvered from his back to the front of his pants, where he gently nudged a growing tightness in the fabric. A sharp intake of breath was all the time allotted before the teen found himself pinned between Hiro and his furniture for the second time that day. Hiro took his open gasping mouth as a chance to deepen their kiss.

The guitarist's hands worked masterfully on Suguru's pant-clad obtrusion and the teen lost control of his mouth as he moaned into Hiro's lips, breaking the kiss.

'_Maybe love and lust do go hand-in-hand.'I'm certainly not complaining if they do,_' Suguru thought, as Hiro undid his belt and he lost himself in the never-ending passion of the guitarist's motions and body.


End file.
